undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Inktale
Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself. He brings characters to life (outside of already deceased people). Ink is overprotective of the characters he creates and has started fights over them many times. Personality He likes making art on canvases. When he gets too excited he will often throw up black ink. He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height because he is slightly smaller than the UnderTale Sans. But in some fan-comics, Ink is shorter than all of the Sanses but Blueberry. He is often childish though. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid-sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Ink wants a soul and is shown being embarrassed or sad when the topic of his paint vials shows up during conversations with others. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." He also literally cannot care for others without his vials of paint, due to his lack of soul. In the Star Sanses comic, Ink and Dream fight because Ink does not care for the emotions of the people inside ''the AU's. This argument was ultimately a flop because of Ink's short-term memory, and Dream's inability to feel negative emotions over periods of time longer than a few seconds. Ink is often associated with Error Sans and in different AU's they are either companions or enemies. Some people also ship them, mostly because of that old saying, opposites attract. Backstory Ink started out as the only character in an unfinished AU with feelings. To escape the abandoned AU he ripped apart and destroyed his own soul. This pulled him out of his world, and he was left in the anti-void, without a soul and without memories. Eventually, the paint of an unnamed artist fell into the anti-void, each color imbuing him with feeling. After some time without color, though, He would revert to his emotionless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling vials with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul, so that he could feel. Gradually, Ink used the ink from creators to create the doodle-sphere, and to create his powers. Appearance 'Old Appearance:' Ink has black paint (or ink?) on his right cheek. His eyes are usually a blue circle in the right eye socket and a error 404 star in the left. He wears UT Sans' jacket hung around his hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on his shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped tops) on it. When Ink drinks what is in the vials he gets artificial emotions. Ink has pants that have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, He wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush named Broomie. Underneath his clothes are swirling tattoos that fall from the top of his neck, down his spine and rib cages until finishing up at the very start of his legs. The tattoos run 1/4 down his arms and are covered by his undershirt. 'Current Appearance:' Ink retains many characteristics from his old appearance, including his eyes, his paint vials, the ink blot on his cheek, his scarf (although it has become slightly larger), and of course, his paintbrush Broomie. He now has a longsleeved, white undershirt with a small brown jacket over it. His pants are actually overalls with the tops tucked into his waist. The legs are very wide at the bottoms, with creases around the legs. He also has no shoes, instead, he goes barefoot with a pair of leggings. Abilities High Tier Regeneration: Came back even after tearing apart his soul, which erased him from existence. Bone Manipulation: Should be similar to but likely stronger than Classic Sans. Teleportation: Capable of teleporting to any timeline or AU through any liquid source mixed with paint. Timeline Creation: Self-explanatory. Telekinesis: Self-explanatory. Immunity to Soul Manipulation: Due to lacking a soul. Immunity to Empathetic Manipulation: Doesn't naturally feel emotions. Ink Manipulation: Self-explanatory. Broomie: Using his paint-brush, Ink was capable of creating the Doodle Sphere, a structure with 350+ alternate universes that each have a theoretically infinite number of timelines. Its main source is magic paint. The ability to float/hover: Self-explanatory. Tier X Gaster!blasters: like normal gaster blasters, but much more powerful. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error! Sans is made to destroy and Ink! Sans is made to create and protect. The level of their relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, some think they're frenemies, and even some think that they're in a relationship. However, they don't have any official relationship. UnderSwap Sans Ink in UnderSwap version: When UnderSwap Sans tripped and accidentally splatted the ink all over the place. Which causes Ink! Sans to appear. This would be his first time meeting US Sans. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only Sanses who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare. Dream and Ink have an undying connection that can't be broken. Jokublog (Dream's creator) has posted a collection of facts relating to the relationship between these two, and has confirmed that they had a fight when Dream realized that Ink didn't really care much about the people in the AUs. Alternate!sans Ink serves as a guide to help Alternate control his power. Nothing is really known about their connection since Alternate is stuck in a staged scratch game controlled by a player, and Ink can travel to any place he wants. They only meet when nobody is playing the game. PaperJam PaperJam, or PJ, is supposedly Ink! Sans and Error!Sans' "accidental" child. They were created by the leftovers of Error and Ink's battles across the multiverse; blobs of ink and error strings combined together to make PaperJam. Even though a lot of people make Ink alive with Paper Jam. PJ was created by 7GoodAngel. Palette Roller Palette is the Fanon child of Dream and Ink. ''Broomie Ink's Paintbrush is named Broomie. It serves as a conduit for Ink's powers. It is extremely light and mobile to Ink, but to anyone else it would seem unbearably heavy. He can create anything with his paintbrush as long as he still has paint in his vials. Comics His Story Status: Haitus Trivia * Canon Ink is very, very different from the Fandom Ink. * Myebi also created ZephyrTale. * Ink plays the flute. * He snorts when he giggles. * He has Athazagoraphobia, the fear of not being used and being forgotten by everyone, He also has severe Oudenophobia (also known as Kenophobia), the fear of nothingness caused by his time in an unfinished AU and his time in a part of the anti-void. He started ripping his soul apart at that time. He also has Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (fear of long words), isolophobia(fear of being alone), and fandomophobia (the fear of the fangirls fandom). * Ink! Sans was created on April 15th. * Ink's only job is to protect all AUs .However, he does not create them. * Ink is aro/ace. * Ink's old design was heavily based on a pokémon OC by CookieHana on DeviantArt named Pen. Gallery Pen by CookieHana.png|The original art by CookieHana that inspired Ink's original design Ink!Sans Design Labeled.png|Ink's design labeled. Category:Sans Category:Inktale Category:Ink Category:Undertale Category:AUs Category:Skeleton Category:Skeletons Category:Male